Swipe Right
by docsangel
Summary: What happens when two people meet on a dating app and strike up a conversation? Well, love of course. That's the point...right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You need to get back out there Carrie." my best friend Mandy says. "I know but it's not that easy." I tell her. "Yes. It is." she tells me. I look down at my the phone in my hands and she says "Give me your phone." I hand her my phone and when she hands it back she says "We're making you a profile on this dating app. It's called Stupid Cupid." she tells me. "Online dating? Oh no." I tell her. "Oh yes." she tells me and starts creating my profile. I look at what she's typing and she's actually being fair with her description of me. "Curvy Southern Belle?" I ask. "That's your user name. That's what people will see when they see your profile." she tells me. "Fine. But you'll see. No one will respond." I tell her. "This app, you can message back and forth on it without giving out your phone number until you're ready." she tells me. "Yeah. Okay. I guess that would be okay." I tell her. "Just look at your potential matches. Just swipe left on the ones you don't like and swipe right one the ones you do. When someone swipes right on you, you will get a notification and if you swipe right on each other, then it allows you to message but only if you both swipe right." she tells me. "So it keeps the crazy at bay." I tell her. Laughing, she says "Something like that."

After Mandy leaves, I look around on the site and see a couple that I swiped right on but a majority of them I swiped left on. After a while, I put the phone down and head to bed for work the next morning. Putting the phone on my charger, I don't give the app any more thought. I lay down and drift off to sleep thinking that this app is a waste of time.

The next morning, I get up and head to work and Mandy walks over. "Did you look around last night?" she asks. "For a bit. Only found a couple worth swiping right on." I tell her. "Something will work out." she tells me. About lunch time, my phone chimes. She sees me pick up my phone and look at it confused. She walks over and sees what I'm looking at and smiles. "Someone matched you." she tells me. "That means I can message them right?" I ask. "Yeah. But it looks like they beat you to it." she says.

 _SC: Good afternoon. How are you?_

 _C: Good. You?_

 _SC: Good. I saw your profile and thought I would say hola._

 _C: Well, hello to you too. What's your name?_

 _SC: Michael. You?_

 _C: Carrie._

 _M: Nice to meet you then, Carrie._

 _C: You too Michael. Tell me a little about you._

 _M: Thirty-Eight years old. Work at a scrapyard. Ride a Harley. Been at my job for about ten years._

 _C: Nice. I'm Thirty-five. Recently single and my best friend talked me into joining this app. Work for a construction company as an administrative assistant. Been here about three years._

 _M: Are you from here? I was raised here._

 _C: From Georgia actually._

 _M: Southern Belle?_

 _C: That's me._

 _M: Well, I better get back to work. Can I text you tonight?_

 _C: That's fine. Nice talking to you._

I look at my phone and smile. That was nice. Mandy looks at me and I let her see the messages. "See, not so bad so far." she tells me. She sees me look back at my phone and says "Just take your time and stay open. You deserve this." she tells me. I take a deep breath and nod before getting back to work.

Sitting at home that night, my phone dings with a notification from the app. _Outlaw Man sent you a dm._ It says. I open the app and look at the message.

 _M: How was your day?_

 _C: It was good. Busy but good. Yours?_

 _M: Good. Got a lot done but it was good. What are you doing right now?_

 _C: Sitting here with a bottle of wine, listening to some music._

 _M: What are you listening to?_

 _C: Etta James. She's was my favorite._

 _M: I can dig that. My mom used to listen to her._

 _C: I love listening to her. At Last is my favorite song._

 _M: Mine too. Her voice is so smooth._

 _C: I agree. So, tell me a little more about you...Outlaw Man._

 _M: Lol. Not a whole lot to me._

 _C: What are you looking for?_

 _M: I'm tired of being single. I want someone to settle down with and build a life with. You?_

 _C: Someone to be with. Someone that will be honest with me and loyal to me._

 _M: Nothing wrong with that. How's the search going so far?_

 _C: You're the first one I've spoken to._

 _M: Lucky me._

We go on talking a little more before I tell him I need to get to bed for work the next morning. He asks if he can text me again and I tell him that it's fine. Maybe this won't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning, I get ready for work and see a text on my phone. It's from Michael.

 _M: Good morning Carrie._

 _C: Good morning Michael._

 _M: How did you sleep?_

 _C: Better than I have in a while. You?_

 _M: Good but was thinking about something._

 _C: What's that?_

 _M: Maybe talking on the phone. When you're ready of course._

 _C: Maybe. I was thinking about that too. Do you work today?_

 _M: Yeah. You?  
C: Yeah but I don't work weekends._

 _M: It's Friday. No plans?_

 _C: Just me and a glass of wine. Or maybe a bottle depending on how today goes._

 _M: Everything okay?_

 _C: Yeah. Just normal work stuff. Everything's good._

 _M: Good. Well, I better head to work. Can I text you later?_

 _C: I'm heading to work too. Text me later. That's fine._

 _M: Have a good day._

 _C: You too._

I look at my phone and see myself smiling a little. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. I walk into work and Mandy walks right up to me and ask "Well?" I show her my phone and she says "At least you're keeping yourself open. Are you going to talk to him or just keep texting for a while?" she asks. "I was thinking about seeing if he wanted to talk tonight." I tell her. "Go for it. Just take it a step at a time. At your pace." she tells me and I just nod. We finish out the work day and I am off for the next two days. Sitting on my couch, my phone dings.

 _M: How was your day?_

 _C: Good. Yours?_

 _M: Good. Busy._

 _C: You want to talk instead of text?_

 _M: You sure you're okay with that?_

 _C: Yeah Michael. I think I am._

 _M: Good. You want me to call?_

 _C: Sure. 555-254-2258_

I sit there for a minute and wait on my phone to ring. It seemed like it was taking hours but it was only a couple of minutes before it rang. "Hello?" I ask. "Carrie?" he asks. "Michael?" I ask. "Yeah." he says. "How are you?" I ask. I hear him let out a sigh and say "Really good. How are you?" he asks. "Better now. Wow. I really like your accent." I tell him laughing. He laughs too and says "Yours is better. You said you're from Georgia, right?" he asks. "Yeah. Just a small town. Barely a blip on the map. So, tell me a little more about you." I tell him. "What do you want to know?" he asks. "Tell me more about what you look like." I say. "I'm about six foot tall, dark hair and dark eyes. Average build. Tattoos." he tells me. "I like tattoos. Which one is your favorite?" I ask. "I have one on my left forearm. Mark 9:35." he tells me. "And he sat down, and called the twelve, and saith unto them, if any man desire to be first, the same shall be last of all, and servant of all." I say. "Impressive." he says. "Grew up in the bible belt. You'd be amazed at what actually stuck with me." I tell him laughing. "Tell me a little more about what you look like." he tells me. "You really want to know? You can avoid it if you back out now." I tell him laughing. "Seriously. What do you look like?" he asks softly. "Okay. I am five foot tall. Shoulder length brown hair. Brown eyes. A little thick. Nice rack." I tell him. "I like thick girls. More to snuggle." he tells me and I start laughing. "Oh I can snuggle. We're better in bed too." I tell him. "Really now?" he asks. "Yeah. We can be manhandled and not have to worry about breaking." I tell him. "Good to know Beleza." he says. "What's that mean?" I ask. "What?" he asks. "Beleza." I say. "Belle. You're a southern belle so it fits." he tells me and I laugh. "So, what do you like to do?" I ask. "Snuggle on the couch and watch movies. That's my big thing." he tells me. "I like that too but none of those sappy romance movies." I tell him. "Why not?" he asks. "It gives off a false impression of what romance really is. It's different for everyone." I tell him. "What's it like for you?" he asks. "For me? Romance is touching my hand when you pass me in the house. Bringing me a cup of hot chocolate if I'm having a bad day. Fill my gas tank up so that I don't have to get out and do it when it's cold. Simple things like that." I tell him. "You're not really high maintenance are you?" he asks. "No. Someone wants to show me they care, little things like that." I tell him. "Well, you asked me. Now I'm going to ask you. Do you have any tattoos?" he asks. "I have one. It's on my left shoulder and it's if a celtic cross. My grandmother loved them so I got it when she died. It's my way of honoring her." I tell him. "I bet it's beautiful." he tells me and I can't help but smile.

We talk a little longer and I start to yawn. "You getting tire Beleza?" he asks. "Yeah and I have to get up early in the morning." I tell him. Looking at the clock, I see it's after midnight and we have been talking for two hours. "Can I text you in the morning?" he asks. "I'd like that." I tell him. "Dormir dulce mi Beleza." he says. "That sounded beautiful but I have no clue what you just said." I tell him laughing. "I said sleep sweet my Belle." he tells me. "Sleep sweet my Outlaw." I tell him and he starts laughing. "Talk to you in the morning." he says before we say good night and end the call. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, I see a text from Michael.

 _M: Good morning mi Beleza._

 _C: Good morning my Outlaw. How are you?_

 _M: Absolutely perfect._

 _C: Really now. How's that?_

 _M: I get to wake up and text a beautiful woman. Doesn't get much better than that._

 _C: Do you now? How could it get better?_

 _M: If I could wake up next to that beautiful woman._

 _C: Smooth talker huh?_

 _M: Is it working?_

 _C: Maybe. Lol. I better head to work._

 _M: Text you later?_

 _C: You better. Be careful today._

 _M: You too mi Beleza._

I look at my phone and smile. He's really easy to talk to. I get to work and Mandy comes over. "So, have you talked to him?" she asks. I show her the texts from this morning. "I talked to him on the phone for about two hours last night. He's really easy to talk to." I tell her. "That's good though but don't rush into anything. Make sure you're comfortable with everything before you do anything." she tells me. "I will. He's making things so easy though." I tell her. "What does Beleza mean?" she asks. "He said it means Belle in Spanish. Since I'm a Southern Belle and all." I tell her laughing. "Good to see you happy." she tells me and my smile gets bigger. A little later at lunch, my phone dings.

 _M: How's your day going mi Beleza?_

 _C: Better now my Outlaw. How's your day?_

 _M: A lot better now. Only have a minute and wanted to make sure you didn't forget me._

 _C: Never. You want to call me tonight?  
M: Absolutely. I better get back._

 _C: Talk to you tonight. Be safe._

 _M: Always sweetheart._

I look at my phone and smile. A real smile. He's really sweet and isn't pushing me for anything more than conversation right now. I find myself looking forward to talking to him tonight. And my good morning texts? I am really starting to get used to those. After work, I am lying in bed watching a movie when my phone rings. "Hey." I say as I answer. "Hola Beleza." he says and I can't help but smile. "How was your day?" he asks. "Long." he tells me. "I'm sorry. Anything I can do?" I ask. "You're already doing it sweetheart." he says. "And what's that?" I ask softly. "Giving me something to look forward to." he says. "I know the feeling. I couldn't wait to get home today for you to call. You're just so easy to talk to and I don't feel all this pressure that I thought that I would." I tell him. "Can I ask you something?" he asks. "Sure." I tell him. "Do you think that meeting up would be something you can see for us? When you're ready?" he asks. "I think so. There's something you need to understand. My last relationship, the guy that I was with, he...well, he wasn't that nice to me. Telling me all the time that I was too fat. Things like that. I will never be a skinny girl. But I am happy with the way I look. He wasn't and him making it known, took a toll on me." I tell him. "I've seen the pictures that are on your profile and I don't see anything wrong with you." he tells me and I smile. "You know none of those pictures show all of me right?" I ask. "I know. But you'll let me see in your own time." he tells me. "Shit. Can you be more perfect?" I ask and start laughing but he doesn't. "Are you okay Michael?" I ask. "Yeah Beleza. Just thinking." he says. "About what?" I ask. "Would you let me take you on a date?" he asks. "Michael…" I start. "Please? We can get coffee at the park or just get tacos from one of the food trucks. Just something simple." he tells me. "Coffee at the park sounds perfect. Saturday at eleven okay?" I ask. "Perfect." he tells me. We talk a little longer and I tell him I better go. "Dormir dulce mi Beleza." he says and I feel the butterflies in my stomach do summersaults. "Sleep sweet my outlaw." I tell him before ending the call.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I wake up the next morning to my good morning text.

 _M: Good morning mi Beleza._

 _C: Good morning my outlaw. How did you sleep?_

 _M: Better knowing that I get to see you tomorrow._

 _C: I know. I'm a little nervous._

 _M: Why sweetheart?_

 _C: Just worried you're not going to like what you see._

 _M: Not possible. It's going to be fine. I promise._

 _C: I hope so. I better head to work._

 _M: I'll text you later Beleza._

 _C: Be safe._

I head into work and straight to Mandy's desk. "You have to help me get ready for tomorrow." I tell her. "What's tomorrow?" she asks. "I'm meeting him in the park for coffee at eleven." I tell her. "Holy shit. That's great." she tells me. "Yeah. But I don't know what to fucking wear. I think I'm going to have a fucking panic attack." I tell her and I start freaking out. She starts laughing and says "Honey, I know this is a big step for you but it's going to be fine." she tells me and I start to calm down a little. We finish out the work day and she follows me to my house to find something to wear. "You need something that is...well...you." she tells me. Looking through my closet, she pulls out a pair of skinny jeans and a purple sweater and my black boots. "You think this looks okay?" I ask. "Yeah and leave your hair down and do light makeup like you normally do. Let him see you." she tells me and I start to calm down.

My phone rings as she sees herself out. "Hello." I say. "Hola." he says. "Hey Michael." I say. "How was your day Beleza?" he asks. "Better now." I tell him. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just had a little freak out about tomorrow." I tell him. "We can hold off if you're not comfortable with it." he tells me. "No. I'm ready for it. Just a little nervous and overthinking things. I'm good." I tell him. "Good because I'm really looking forward to this." he tells me. "Me too." I tell him. We talk a little more before we say our good nights.

The next morning, I get up and get ready and head to the park. I get there about fifteen minutes early and am sitting on a park bench. I told Michael what I was going to be wearing so that he would know it was me. I am sitting there, looking around a little when a man walks up holding two coffees. "Carrie?" he asks. "Michael?" I ask and he nods. Handing me my coffee, he takes the seat next to me. "Wow." he says. I look down at the cup in my hands and he says. "Prettier than your pictures Beleza." I look up at him and he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. I let out the breath that I was holding and he says "Absolutely perfect." I smile softly and say "You're not so bad yourself." and we both start laughing. I notice his kutte. "Mayans?" I ask and he looks down. "My uncle was a member of the Ramblers back home. Never seen a tighter family unit." I tell him. "It doesn't bother you?" he asks. "Nah. You're still my outlaw. Now the nickname just makes sense." I tell him. Putting his arm around me, I move a little closer to him and we just talk. "Feeling better?" he asks. I look up at him and say "Honestly? I think so. I think I was more worried about you seeing me and running for the hills but seeing as you're still here? I think I might be okay." I tell him. "Good. I only want you to be comfortable." he says. I put my hand on his leg and ask "This okay?" but don't look at him. Kissing my temple he says "Yeah. It is Beleza." We go on talking for a while and finish our coffees when his phone rings. "Yeah...Okay...Be there in ten." he says before ending the call. "Club calls." I say and he nods. "I'm sorry." he tells me. "Don't be. I get it. Just be safe and call me tonight." I tell him. He looks at me and smiles. We just look at each other and I don't know where the courage comes from but I softly grab the front of his kutte and stand up on my toes and softly kiss his lips. He returns the kiss and when we pull apart he says "I really want to see where this goes." I nod and say "Me too. Be safe and call me later." He nods and kisses me one more time before heading towards his bike and heading to the clubhouse after making sure I was safely in my car. Wow. That went better than I thought it would.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I get home and call Mandy. "How'd it go?" she asks. "A lot better than I thought it would. Apparently he's a Mayan." I tell her. "Oh wow. That doesn't bother you?" she asks. "Not at all. My uncle was a Rambler back home. Motorcycle clubs are what I'm used to." I tell her, laughing. "So, tell me about him." she says. "He's better looking than his pictures and he was really sweet. We sat on the benche and he told me that I was absolutely perfect. And, Mandy, he's fucking beautiful. Just beautiful." I tell her and she starts laughing. "And I kissed him." I tell her. "Hell yeah. What did he do?" she asks. "Kissed me back but then the club called and I told him it was all good to be safe and call me later." I tell her. "That's great babe but just be careful and don't jump in farther than you're comfortable." she tells me. "I won't but we did agree that we wanted to see where this went." I tell her and I can't help the smile on my face.

That evening, my phone rings. "Hello." I answer. "Hola Beleza." he says. "Hey Michael." I respond with a smile. "How was your day?" I ask. "Better now." he says sounding tired. "Are you okay baby?" I ask. "Yeah. I'm okay." he says. "You...maybe...wanna come over?" I ask. "Are you sure Beleza?" he asks. "Yeah. We can snuggle on the couch and watch a movie." I say, remembering that's what he said he liked. "I'd like that." he tells me. "I live at 582 Joshua Tree Lane." I tell him. "I'll be there in ten." He tells me. We end the call and my butterflies start freaking out again.

Ten minutes later, I hear a motorcycle pull up and I walk to the door. Seeing him get off his bike, he walks up and I move to let him in. As soon as I see him, I see something is bothering him but I know not to push. I lead him to the couch and he takes off his kutte and boots and I pull the blanket off the back of the couch and give him the remote. I lay back and pull him to lay on my chest while we watch a movie and I run my fingers through his hair. "That feels good." he tells me. Looking up at me, he leans up and kisses me softly before laying his head back down. "This is just what I needed." he says and I feel him give me a little squeeze. I kiss the top of his head and he kisses my chest right above my breasts. It just seems so normal with him. Like we've been doing this for years even though we just met. We watch the movie and I keep running my fingers through his hair and I hear him yawn. "You want to move the movie to the bedroom?" I ask and he looks at me and I say "We said we were going to see where this went. That means we're together right?" I ask and he smiles softly and say "Yeah sweetheart. It does." I kiss him softly and say "I don't know if I'm ready to be intimate with you yet but we can sleep in the same bed can't we?" I ask. "Yeah baby. I'd like that." he tells me.

We get up and head to the bedroom and he takes his jeans and shirt off, leaving him in his boxer briefs and his wife beater. I strip down to just my tank top and panties and we snuggle up but this time my head is on his chest. I look up at him and he kisses me softly. He moves to hover over me and breaks the kiss. "We don't have to do anything until you're ready but I am going to kiss my girl." he says. I don't say anything. I lean up and kiss his lips and he deepens the kiss and that's how we spend the next little bit. Just kissing each other gently and talking and getting to know each other a little more.

Waking up the next morning, I have my back to Michael and his arms are around me. We had talked last night and I know his last name is Ariza and he knows mine is Hastings and I know he also goes by Riz so I told him I would call him Riz in front of others but wanted to call him Michael when it was just us. He was okay with that. I feel him place a soft kiss to my bare shoulder before kissing my neck and it feels so nice. I turn in his arms and decide to jump in feet first. I kiss his lips and he deepens the kiss. I move to straddle him and he says "We don't have to." I take my tank top off and say "I want to." He sits up and crashes his lips with mine before kissing down my neck and to my chest. Paying attention to both breasts before flipping us over and taking his wife beater off. He starts to slip my panties off and then his boxer briefs and he moves to my entrance. "Are you sure?" he asks. I reach down and wrap my hand around his impressive length and line him up with my entrance before I thrust towards him and slowly take him in. He moans at the sensation before pushing the rest of the way into me and that causes me to moan. "Holy shit." I moan. "You okay?" he asks as he stops. "Yeah. Just never been with someone as big as you before." I tell him. Kissing me softly, he starts to thrust in and out at a slow and steady pace. Never breaking the kiss, he makes love to me nice and slow before causing me to find my release with him finding his right after. Pulling out of me, he lays over me a little and kisses me softly. "Thank you." he whispers. "For what baby?" I ask. "Being just what I need." he says. I kiss him softly and he moves to his side and I snuggle up against him as we just hold each other. Neither of us saying anything else, just being close.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A little while later, we are still laying in bed wrapped up in each other. We've spent the last little bit kissing and just being close. We are laying there just talking when his phone rings on the nightstand. Answering it without letting me go, I know it's the club calling. "Be there in twenty." he says before ending the call. Looking at me, before he can say anything, I say "Go do what you need to do and come back when you're done. I'm not done with you yet." I tell him, smirking. Kissing me deeply he says "You really are perfect." I shy away a little and he says "Don't do that. Don't shy away. You're perfect Beleza." He kisses me one more time before getting up and getting dressed. "I'll text you when I am on my way back." he says. "Be safe. Please." I say and he nods before kissing me one more time and heading out the door. I lay back on the bed with a smile on my face.

A couple of hours later, I am sitting at the diner with Mandy having lunch. "So, tell me. How are things going with you and Mr Beautiful." she says and I can't help but laugh. "It's good. I talked to him last night and he sounded tired so I asked him over. We snuggled up and watched a movie before we went to bed." I tell her. "He spent the night?" she asks. "Yeah. Didn't pressure me for anything either. Told me that we didn't have to do anything I wasn't ready for. He never pressures me. Always reminds me that it's up to me what happens with us." I tell her. "That's great. So when are you going to actually sleep with him?" she asks. Smirking I say "This morning." She laughs and asks "How was it?" I blush a little and say "It was perfect. He was gentle and passionate." I tell her. "How big is he?" she asks and I start laughing. "Not lacking. Like, at all." I tell her and she starts laughing harder.

I have been home for a few hours and get a text from Riz. _On my way Beleza._ And I can't help but smile. I hear his bike pull up and as soon as he walks to the door, I open it and he picks me up and crashes his lips with mine as soon as he walks in the door. When we separate, he says "I been thinking about that all day." I start laughing and say "Me too baby." He walks over to the couch, still carrying me and when he puts me down, he sits and pulls me to straddle him. Kissing him one more time I start kissing down his neck and he laughs and asks "Did you miss me?" Looking at him I say "A little. I told you I wasn't done with you yet." He stands up, still holding me and carries me to the bedroom and says "Then let's get started."

Laying me on the bed, we start to shed clothes in between kisses. Looking at me laying on the bed, naked, he says "You are fucking beautiful." I look at him and he leans down to kiss me and starts kissing down my body, slowly. Kissing his way down my stomach, he kisses on thigh before kissing he other and burying his tongue in my core, causing me to arch off the bed. "Holy fuck. Michael. Don't stop baby. Fuck." I rasp out as he devours my pussy. I find my release on this tongue and he starts kissing up my body while I come down from that high. Kissing me deeply, I can taste myself on his lips and he enters me slowly. Making love to me nice and slow he whispers "You're mine Beleza. I need you to be mine." His face against my neck, I kiss his temple and when we both find our release, I pull his face to look at me. "Talk to me baby." He kisses me softly and buries his face in my neck again. I kiss his temple again and ask "What's wrong?" Without looking at me, he says "I just need you to be mine." I cup his face and make him look at me again. "Michael Ariza, I am all yours. Period. All yours. Are you mine?" I ask. Smiling softly he says "Whole heartedly."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, I feel him start to stir and he pulls me closer to him. I place a soft kiss to his chest and trail kisses up to his neck and then to his lips. Turning me onto my back, he hovers over me and I whisper against his lips "Love me Michael." He kisses me softly before whispering "Siempre." which I learned means 'Always.' The enters me slowly and makes love to me nice and slow and it feels more amazing every time. I find my release and he finds his right behind me. Putting his forehead to mine, I caress his face and he looks into my eyes and I know what he's thinking. "I'm yours Michael. I'm yours until you decide you don't want me anymore." I reassure him. "I'll never not want you." he says. He lays beside me and faces me. I snuggle into him and he tilts my chin up to look at him again. Caressing his face I say "I belong to you baby. Only you. Always you." I whisper. "Where have you been all my life?" he asks softly. "Making my way to you." I say and he smiles softly. "I want to take you somewhere." he says. "Where?" I ask. "To meet my club." he says and I look at him shocked. "Are you sure because we can wait if you're not." I say quickly. "I'm sure mi reina. I want the woman that has my heart to meet my family." he tells me and I smile softly. "I'd like that." I tell him.

After getting up and dressed, we head out to his bike and he takes me to the clubhouse. Walking in, his fingers laced with mine, all eyes are on us. We walk up to a group of men sitting around a table and the one with the President's patch asks "Who's this pretty lady?" Riz smiles and says proudly. "Babe, this is Bishop, Hank, Taza, Angel, Coco, Creeper, and Gilly. Guys, this is Carrie, my Old Lady." he says proudly and the guys look at him shocked. "Nice to meet you sweetheart." Bishop says. "You too." I say as Riz takes a seat and pulls me into his lap. "Didn't know you were seeing anybody Riz." Gilly says. "We've been talking. Decided to make it official." Riz says as his hand rubs my thigh gently. "So, tell us a little about you Mija." Taza says. "Nothing really to tell. Work as an assistant for a construction company. Originally from Georgia and moved here a few years ago." I say. "Long way from home." Angel says. "Yeah. But there was nothing left there for me." I say and they nod. "Well, welcome to the family sweetheart. You need anything, let us know." Bishop tells me and I nod my thanks.

After talking to the guys for a while, we head back to my house. "That went well." I say as we sit down on my couch and I snuggle into his side. "It did." he tells me before kissing the top of my head. "You called me your Old Lady." I say. "You good with that?" he asks softly. I look up at him and see the worry in his eyes. Moving to straddle him, I say "Yeah baby. I'm good with that." He kisses me softly and we spend the next few minutes just kissing. Looking into his eyes, I caress his face and see so much in his eyes. I put my forehead to his and we just sit. After a little bit, we get showered together and get into bed.

The next morning, I get up before Riz and head to the kitchen to get coffee. Walking out to the back steps, I sit down and just look out at the yard. I used to love gardening but being with my ex, I got so depressed I gave it up. Looking at the yard, I start picturing flowers and hammocks and a fire pit. I am so lost in my thoughts, I don't hear the back door until Riz takes the seat next to me with his own cup of coffee. Kissing my temple, he asks "You okay mi amor?" I look at him and smile softly and say "Yeah. Things are better than okay." I tell him and he smiles softly. "What were you thinking about?" he asks. "You." I say. "You want to share mi Beleza?" he asks and I start laughing. "Before my ex, I used to love gardening. I suffered from depression most of my life and gardening was a good outlet for me. Helped me cope with things but after he and I got together, I gave it up. He would tell me that I was stupid for wanting to take care of things that he would just run over with the mower anyway so I stopped. But, being with you, I don't feel depressed. I'm happy. I find myself smiling for no reason and thinking about my flowers and getting a garden going again. I was sitting here picturing what flowers I wanted out here and where. Picturing where I wanted to hammocks and the fire pit. It's like since being with you, my mind is clearer and the things that were important to me before are important again and I don't feel like I have to hide who I really am." I tell him. "That's good though sweetheart." he tells me. "I know." I say, lookin back at him. He kisses me softly and says "I'm glad you feel this way." I smile and say "Me too." A little later, Riz heads to work and I get ready for work when my phone rings. "Hello." I answer because I don't recognize the number. "Hello Carrie." I hear my ex, Jake say. "What do you want Jake?" I ask. "I want to talk. Are you going to be home today?" he asks. "No. I'm not and we have nothing to talk about." I tell him before ending the call. Great. Things start going great with Riz and now this shit. Let's just hope he leaves me alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I get to work and Mandy walks over. "You okay?" she asks. I look at her and say "I don't know." She looks at me worried and asks "You and Michael?" she asks. "Things with him couldn't be more perfect." I tell her. "Then what is it?" she asks. "Jake called this morning wanting to talk. I told him we have nothing to talk about. What am I going to do if he shows up and Michael's there?" I ask. "Better question what are you going to do if he shows up and Michael's not there?" she asks. "Shit." I say. "You need to talk to him. Look, I'll tell the boss you're sick and left. Go talk to your man and let him know what's going on." she tells me. I hug her and head out.

I pull up to the scrapyard and back to the clubhouse. The prospect lets me in and when I pull up, Riz is standing on the porch. He looks at me confused and when I get out of the car, he meets me. "Can we talk?" I ask. He nods and leads me inside and to his dorm. Closing and locking the door, he asks "What's wrong?" I move to sit on the bed and say "After you left this morning, my ex called. Telling me wanted to talk." I tell him. "You want to talk to him?" he asks and doesn't look at me. I walk over to him and cup his face and say "No. I don't. I told him we had nothing to talk about and hung up on him. But I know he's going to show up at my house wanting to talk." I tell him. His hands are on my hips and he asks "Are you scared of him?" I wrap my arms around him and put my head against his chest and don't answer. He tilts my chin up and asks "Are you scared of him Beleza?" I nod slightly and he says "Then I'm staying with you until he's out of the picture." he tells me. "Thank you Michael." I say. "I will always protect you Beleza. You're mine." he says. "That I am." I tell him before he leans down and kisses me softly. I look into his eyes and don't say a word. He kisses me one more time and whispers "Me too."

We head out to the main room and tells Bishop "I need to head out for the day." Bishop looks at me and asks "You need anything?" Riz says "Not yet. Her ex is calling her and he needs to understand she's not his anymore." Rix says and Bishop nods. "Let us know if you need us." Bishop says and Riz nods. We head out and he gets on his bike and follows me home. We get home and pull my car and his bike into the garage and are sitting on the couch snuggled up when there's a knock on the door. I look through the curtains and see it's Jake. "It's Jake." I say. "Go to the bedroom and stay there." he tells me. I kiss him softly and do what he says but I can still hear what's going on. Riz opens the door and asks "Can I help you?" Jake looks at him shocked and asks "Who are you?" Riz smirks and says "Don't matter who I am. What do you need?" Jake looks confused and says "I need to talk to Carrie." Riz shakes his head and says "Not happening. She's with me now. You're going to leave her alone. She's told you she doesn't want to talk to you and you're going to respect that." Jake gets in his face and says "Or what?" Riz steps up too and says "Or I gut you like a fucking deer." Jake visibly stiffens and backs away a little. "Carrie. Come out here." he calls out. I step out of the bedroom and stand behind Riz. I place one hand on his back and tell Jake. "I don't want anything to do with you. I'm with him now. Please just leave me alone." I say. "You honestly think he wants your fat ass? I know his type. He's just after the easy pussy." Jake says. Riz grabs him and shoves him down before jumping on him and punching him. "Don't fucking disrespect my Old Lady like that you fucking prick." Riz seethes. "Riz." I say and he stops punching him. Riz stands up and says "You show up here again and she won't stop me next time." Jake stands the best he can and gets in his car and leaves. Riz turns to me and sees me in tears. He pulls me close and carries me into the house. Sitting down on the couch with me, he has me in his lap. "Don't listen to what he says. You're not easy pussy and you're not fat. You're fucking perfect Beleza. You're just what I need." he tells me. I look at him and he kisses me softly. "You have my heart Beleza. You have my whole heart." he tells me. "And you have mine." I tell him softly. We spend the rest of the day, snuggled up together and I can't get close enough and he can tell. "Let's lay down." he says and we move to the bed and he wraps himself around me and that's how we fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Waking up the next morning, all I can think about is Jake calling me easy pussy and fat. I slip out of bed and to the kitchen to start breakfast. I get it done and move to the bedroom to wake Riz up. "Michael. Wake up. Breakfast is done." I tell him and go to move away from him but he grabs my hand to stop me. He pulls me to him and kisses me softly and I slowly pull away from him and say "I'll have your plate ready." before walking out of the room. I get to the kitchen and plate his food and start cleaning the kitchen when he walks into the room. "Where's your plate?" he asks. "I'm fine Michael." I tell him softly. "No you're not. Get a plate and come eat." he says and I keep cleaning. He walks over to me and cups my face and says "Talk to me." I shake my head and say "Just in my own head. I'll be okay." I tell him and pull away. He pulls me back to him and crashes his lips with mine. When we come up for air, I'm breathless. "You are the sexiest woman I have ever seen and you're mine. I worship every curve and I am head over heels in love with you. You Beleza. Only you." he says. "You don't mean that." I say trying to pull away from him. "I mean every word Carrie. I love you so fucking much." he says before kissing me one more time. "I love you too Michael." I say. He kisses me one more time and then fixes my plate and we sit down to eat together. "Thank you." I say and he looks at me. "Thank me by staying with me Beleza. By letting me give you my life, my love, my last name and my babies." he says and I feel the tears start to fall. "Okay." I say before he kisses me again. "Now. Eat." he says.

While we eat he asks "You have any vacation time?" I look at him and say "Yeah. Why?" He looks at me and says "I don't trust this Jake guy. I'd rather you stay at the clubhouse until we can handle him." he tells me. "Yeah. Okay." I tell him. As soon as we finish eating, I call my boss and get my vacation time approved. I pack enough things for the week and we head, on his bike, to the clubhouse. As soon as we walk in the door, Riz tells Bishop they need to call Templo. They all fall into Templo and Bishop says "You too Sweetheart." I follow them in and they place a chair next to Riz for me to sit. As soon as we get the door closed, Bishop asks "Now, what's going on?" Riz speaks first. "You all know I took yesterday off. I was staying at Carrie's house because her ex has been calling her wanting to talk about getting back together and shit. She said she doesn't want him calling her and doesn't want to talk to him and he showed up at her house yesterday and when I said she was with me, he started spewing bull shit about my Old Lady. Upset her but I don't see him walking away from this shit." Riz says. "Are you scared of him Sweetheart?" Taza asks. "Yeah. When we were together, he would constantly tell me that I was fat and disgusting and that no one would want my fat ass and he would beat me. Telling me that it was my fault that he beat me that maybe if he beat me enough I would become what he wanted." I tell them and you see them all get mad. "Here's what we'll do. I'll have Angel and Prospect watch your house. When he shows up again, they'll grab him and we'll handle him." Bishop says. "I'll give you my keys so they can get in. What if I called him and asked him to come over? Then we could make sure he would show up." I say. "You willing to do that?" Bishop asks. "Yes." I say. "Then make the call bebita." Coco says.

I make the call and Angel and the Prospect are inside my house. When Jake gets there, he knocks on the door and it opens. As soon as it's open, he walks in and Angel and the Prospect knock him out and tie him up. A little later, we get a call that he's on the pew. Riz kisses my lips and says "I'll be back. Stay here." he tells me. I nod and he says "I love you." I smile softly and say "I love you." before he heads out the door.

Walking into the warehouse, they see Jake tied to the pew with a gag in his mouth. Riz walks up and says "I guess you thought I was playing when I said I would gut you. But I think this will be more fun. Not for you though." he says before taking the machete from Hank's hand and he moves over to Jake. First chopping off one arm and then the other. He then takes the weapon and slits Jake's throat. They watch him bleed out and Bishop says "Go take care of your Old Lady. We got this." Riz nods and heads back to the clubhouse to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I am sitting on one of the couches with Letti beside me when the door opens. I quickly wipe the tears, still hearing Jake in my head. Riz walks over and as he gets to me, Letti pats my shoulder before walking away and Riz sits beside me. He leans next to my ear and whispers "It's done." I nod and he pulls me to him and I start to sob. I get myself together and pull away from him. "Sorry." I whisper. "What are you sorry for Belleza?" he asks. I shake my head no and he cups my face and asks again "What are you sorry for?" I wipe the tears that are still falling and say "I won't be enough for you." and go to stand but he stands with me and cups my face to make me look at him. "You are more than enough for me Belleza. I love you so fucking much. I meant what I said. I want you to be my wife and carry my babies. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you that you are the only one for me." he tells me. I look into his eyes and say "Just be patient with me." He nods before picking me up and carrying me to bed. Laying me down, he strips down and gets into bed with me before pulling me closer. Wrapping his arms around me, it's like he can't get close enough. I look up at him and I know he needs it. I reach over and turn the lights off before stripping down to nothing. Slipping back under the covers, I slip my hand up under his wife beater and put my other around the back of his neck and pull him to me. Before my lips touch his, I turn him onto his back and move to straddle him. "Belleza." he says. "Fuck me Michael." I whisper before kissing his lips. He deepens the kiss and I feel him start pulling his boxer briefs down. I slide onto his hard member and start to slide up and down on his hard member and find my release before he finds his inside me. I move off the bed and grab my clothes off the floor and run to the bathroom before he turns the light back on.

As I am getting dressed, I feel the tears start to fall again. I gave him what he wanted. I keep hearing Jake say I'm just easy pussy and I slide down the door, sobbing. I hear him on the other side of the door. "Belleza, open up. Talk to me mi amor." he tells me and I start to sob harder. "Baby please open up." he says and I don't respond. A few minutes later, I hear Letti at the door. "Carrie. Let me in." she says softly. I open the door just enough for her to get inside and I lock it again. I sit back down against the door and she sits beside me. "Talk to me." she says softly. "I just keep hearing him in my head calling me a fat ass and telling me that I'm just easy pussy. I gave Riz what he wanted. Why won't he let me go?" I ask and start sobbing again. She pulls me to her and says "Let me tell you something. You're not fat. Like at all. I wish I looked like you. And you're not easy pussy. He loves you. I want that kind of love. But hearing that shit? That's letting him win. You can't let him win. He's gone. And his words should be too. How about this? Tomorrow, me and you will do some shopping and get you some things to make you feel better about yourself. We'll get our nails done and our hair done. Actually be girls for a change." she says. I look at her and say "I'd like that." She smiles and says "Good. Now, let's splash some water on your face and get you to bed with your man. Let him hold you and show you how much he loves you and tomorrow we're going to get pampered and spoiled. Might even make the Prospect go with us to torment him a little." she tells me and I laugh a little. "Thanks Letti." I tell her. "Anytime." she says.

We walk out of the bathroom and Riz is sitting on the bed. As soon as we walk out, he stands up and nods his thanks to Letti as she leaves the room and he pulls me close to him. "Just be patient." I say. "Anything you need." he tells me. "Letti said we'd go shopping and get our hair and nails done tomorrow." I tell him. "I'll make sure you have what you need." he tells me. "I have money." I tell him. "I got you baby." he says and I just nod. "She said we might take the Prospect with us to torture him." I say. "I'll make sure of it Belleza." he says and again I nod.

We get into bed and he pulls me close. I snuggle into his chest and feel him wrap himself around me tightly. "I love you." he tells me. "I love you too. Please don't leave me." I almost beg. He tilts my chin up and makes me look at him. "I'm not going anywhere Belleza." he whispers before kissing me deeply. Putting his forehead to mine, he says "You're mine bebita."

The next morning, we get up and head out to the main room and I get a coffee. He asks Chucky "Can you bring her a plate please?" Chucky nods and heads to the kitchen. "I'm not hungry Michael." I tell him. "You need to eat." he tells me. Letti walks up and takes the seat next to me. "I need to get my purse so we can go after I eat." I say and head to the dorms. "I need you to keep her occupied as long as you can today." Riz says and she looks at him. He pulls out a velvet bag and shows her the engagement ring that he picked up three days before and then puts it back in his kutte pocket. "Text me when you want her back." she says and I walk back out to the bar. After eating, he hands me money and I kiss him goodbye. "I love you Belleza." he says. "I love you." I tell him before walking out the door. As soon as he's sure we're gone, he looks at Bishop and says "I need your help." He shows Bishop the ring and they start to get a plan together to give me the surprise of a lifetime.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After spending the day with Letti, she gets a text and smiles. "What's got you smiling?" I ask. "Nothing. Time to head back." she tells me. We have more than a dozen new outfits and our hair and nails done. I have a whole new look and am feeling better about myself. We get into my car and head to the clubhouse. When we get there, the Prospect comes and gets our things while Coco comes up to talk to us. "Thanks for taking her out for the day. She needs some time with another female. She doesn't get that very often." he tells me. "No problem but it was more her taking me out. I needed it. I really needed it. You got a good kid there Coco." I tell him. "Yeah. I do." he tells me.

Angel comes out and nods to Coco and I look at them confused and they just smile. Walking into the clubhouse, as soon as I walk in, I see candles lit everywhere and the lights are low. There are flowers everywhere and in the center, is Riz on one knee with a ring in his hand. I walk over and before I can say anything he takes my left hand and I ask "Michael?" He smiles softly and says "Carrie, you are an amazing woman. You're beautiful, smart, compassionate and I have never loved anymore in my life as much as I love you. I meant what I said. I want to marry you. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife? Marry me?" he asks. I can't speak so I nod my head yes and he slips the ring on my finger before picking me up and crashes his lips with mine and we hear everyone around us cheering. When we separate, he says "I love you so much Carrie." he tells me. "I love you Michael. You don't know how much." I tell him.

The lights come on and the candles get blown out and the flowers put to the sides of the room and we all head to the bar to start celebrating. Bishop raises his glass and says "May you be blessed with love, loyalty, and lots of godchildren for us." We all take our shots and the bartender pours us more. We spend the rest of the evening celebrating with our family and when we finally make it to the dorm and as we lay in the bed, I tell him "I don't want a wedding. I just want to go to the courthouse and get married." I tell him. "Are you sure Belleza?" he asks. "Yeah. I am. I just want to marry you Michael." I tell him. "Okay. When are you wanting to get married?" he asks. "Would tomorrow be too soon?" I ask. Kissing me deeply, he says "Hell no. Tomorrow I make you mi esposa." he says and I smile against his lips as he kisses me again.

The next morning, I walk up to Taza and ask "Can you go to the courthouse with us? I need someone to give me away." I say. "I would be honored mija." he says and hugs me. I see Letti and say "I need a maid of honor. You up for it?" She hugs me and says "Oh yeah." We head out to the courthouse and when we walk back out we are man and wife.

Walking back into the clubhouse, Bishop asks "Where did you guys go?" Riz smiles wide and says "We got married." The guys look at us shocked and smile before they start hugging us and we start celebrating until late into the night when I pull my husband into the dorm. "What do you want Belleza?" he asks. "I want my outlaw to claim me." I say. He picks me up and carries me to the bed before laying me down and making love to me all night long.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

***One Year Later***

"Push mi amor." Riz says as I push through a contraction. "Damnit. Get this kid out of me." I groan and Riz kisses my lips. "One more push, Carrie." the doctor tells me. One more push and we hear the little cries of our son. Riz kisses me softly and follows the nurse over to clean him up and check him out as the doctor and the other nurse take care of me. Once they have him cleaned up, Riz walks over with our son in his arms. Handing me our son, I look down at him and say "He's perfect." Riz tilts my chin up and kisses me one more time.

A little later, we are sitting in my hospital room while the club is gathered around and Taza is holding our son. "What did you name him mija?" Taza asks. "Mateo Che Ariza." I say and Taza smiles. "After me?" he asks. "You are his abuelo." and Taza just smiles. After everyone leaves, Riz is sitting there holding Mateo. "Are you okay mi rey?" I ask. "Never been better mi reina." He stands and walks over to the bed and sits beside me. Handing Mateo to me, he leans down and kisses me softly and says "You have no clue how happy you and Mateo have made me." I smile up at him and say "I know the feeling Michael." I tell him.

A few days later we are at home and I am sitting in the rocking chair, nursing Mateo when Michael walks into the room and just watches us from the doorway. "What?" I ask when he doesn't say anything. "Just watching my wife and son. Can you believe it wasn't that long, we were just texting each other." he tells me. I look down at Mateo and say "I know." He kneels in front of me and asks "Are you happy?" I look at him and smile wide and say "I have never been happier." He kisses me softly and says "Thank God for we swiped right."


End file.
